Drunk and Ace
by LaviniaCrist
Summary: Sua separação brusca da irmã fez Kankuro recorrer à bebida para conseguir lidar com os problemas, pois não tinha com quem conversar sobre seus sentimentos. Agora, com o conselho tentando tomar conta de sua vida, ele encontra respostas de coisas que jamais se questionou.


**DRUNK AND ACE:**

.

**DESCOBRINDO O IDEAL**

.

.

Kankuro não conseguia aceitar a situação em que estava agora. No dia anterior havia sido importunado por alguns jornalistas de meia tigela – repudiava a permissão que o irmão deu para que um tabloide de fofocas se estabelecesse com a fachada de Gazeta de Suna –, perguntaram descaradamente com quem ele iria se casar, sendo que nem mesmo ele sabia!

Não ficou por isso mesmo, quem dera se tivesse ficado. Ao tirar satisfações com os conselheiros, todos pareciam concordar que Kankuro deveria se casar e agiam como se já tivessem resolvido tudo, sem nem ao menos achar necessário que o noivo ficasse sabendo de algo.

Lembrava-se claramente da pequena reunião com os idosos, momentos depois de quase ficar cego pelo flash de uma câmera antes de entrar na sala...

.

_— EU VOU ME CASAR!?_

_— Vai!? Que bom! E nós aqui achando que teríamos que resolver isso sozinhos! — Joseki praticamente salivava veneno enquanto falava — A sua irmã já se casou, você que faça o mesmo. Pelo visto, precisa da nossa ajuda para arrumar alguém e estamos trabalhando nisso._

_— Acho melhor explicarmos com mais calma o motivo para essa tomada de decisão tão brusca — Ryusa se pronunciou de forma calma enquanto indicava para que Kankuro sentasse em uma das cadeiras em volta da mesa — Sua irmã já está casada, agora é sua vez. É o ciclo natural das coisas. Sabemos que faz poucas semanas desde o casamento, porém..._

_— ELA DESRESPEITOU SUNA! — Tojuro se exaltou — Os jovens de hoje só ofendem a nossa tradição, a nossa história e a nossa nação!_

_— Sabe que se ofender uma nação, simultaneamente, você está ofendendo a história e a tradição de um povo, certo? Você sabe o significado de nação? Talvez fique mais claro para o senhor se eu explicar, com a idade avançada em que está é comum se esquecer das coisas. — Kankuro sorriu de canto enquanto gargalhava internamente._

_— Kankuro! — essa pequena represaria só poderia vir do único entre todos aqui próximo o suficiente dos irmãos para agir como uma espécie de responsável: Baki._

_— O que? — o rapaz fingiu surpresa — Se ele até mesmo esqueceu de me avisar que eu iria casar, talvez esteja se esquecendo de outras coisas também... Lembrou de vestir as calças ou está só de samba-canção por baixo desse manto ai, jaan?_

_O silencio se instalou naquele salão. O ar estava pesado. Os homens começaram a olhar um para o outro, para o teto, para a mesa, qualquer lugar que ajudasse a prender as risadas. Todos acharam o comentário engraçado, excerto Tojuro. Não seria para menos, já que ele realmente já se esqueceu de colocar as calças antes de ir para uma reunião._

_— A idade... — começou ele — Ela é ingrata, porque te dá experiência e te faz perder as habilidades no lugar. Duvido muito que um rapaz como você ou qualquer um dessa geração ingrata chegue onde estou hoje!_

_— Voltando ao assunto, como nunca vimos nenhuma iniciativa sua de construir uma família, resolvemos que seria melhor a nossa interferência para que, pelo menos, um bom acordo para Suna seja firmado._

_— Vocês estão vendendo a minha mão, é isso!? Vão leiloar a minha virgindade ou algo assim, é!?_

_Maldito tenha sido este comentário. Até mesmo Baki começou a encarar Kankuro de um jeito diferente, desacreditado, como se uma revelação como aquelas fosse sinal de algo errado. Talvez tenha sido na hora da raiva, algo hipotético, talvez até mesmo uma tentativa falha de piada, mas Kankuro sabia que estava longe de ser isso. Os conselheiros também sabiam._

_— Não seria má ideia fazer isso na despedida de solteiro, economizaríamos o dinheiro da bebida — Joseki sabia ser um carrasco. Tocar naquele assunto era como arranhar uma ferida aberta._

_Desde o casamento de Temari, não era novidade para ninguém que Kankuro estivesse exagerando nas bebidas. Por mais que os dois trocassem implicâncias, jamais haviam sido separados desse jeito. Gaara também estava sofrendo com a separação, mas se enterrava em pilhas de papéis, enquanto Kankuro se enterrava no meio das garrafas._

_— Eu posso muito bem encontrar alguém, não preciso de vocês e nem de nada para isso! — Irado, o jovem se levantou e já estava pronto para marchar até a porta._

_— Você tem até o domingo que vem._

_— ÓTIMO! — O rapaz bateu a porta com força o suficiente para fazer o estrondo ecoar por todo o corredor._

_Enquanto caminhava, ou melhor, pisoteava o chão em direção à sala do irmão, Kankuro conseguiu notar os pseudojornalistas e o fotografo amontoados na sala de espera. Pareciam curiosos sobre a reunião e sem coragem alguma de perguntar algo sobre casamento._

.

Agora, Kankuro encontrava-se recostado na bancada da cozinha, segurando um dos exemplares da Gazeta de Suna com sua foto e o escândalo sobre o casamento na capa e um "lamento" escrito de qualquer jeito em uma nota adesiva colado na geladeira – Gaara tentava, mas ser atencioso não era exatamente o seu estilo.

Escolher uma noiva poderia ser fácil, certo? Ele era bonito, atraente, sexy, inteligente... uma lista tão longa de qualidades que nem mesmo ele entendia ao certo como nunca arrumou uma namorada. O problema estava mais em achar uma que não fosse interesseira e aceitasse casar em alguns dias.

Espera!

E quem ficaria com Gaara? Seu pequeno e nem um pouco indefeso irmãozinho mal sabia esquentar uma xícara de água, como iria se cuidar sem ninguém? Como ele iria ter uma vida social sem o irmão mais velho arrastá-lo para bares!? Como Gaara iria manter o bom humor sem suas piadas!? – Talvez, só talvez, a parte das piadas não seja realmente um problema como todo o resto.

Gaara tinha um fã-clube cheio de meninas loucas por ele, com certeza ele ganharia o almoço de cada dia e coisas do tipo. Elas iriam adorar regar as plantas dele pela manhã e tantas outras tarefas chatas que sobrava para Kankuro.

E se elas se aproveitassem de Gaara?

Tentando se livrar daquelas cenas fortes que passavam por sua mente, Kankuro respirou fundo e saiu o mais rápido possível em direção à um bar qualquer. A bebida tinha um efeito parecido com o da velhice: fazia esquecer algumas coisas.

.

.

.

Passar o dia bebendo e trabalhando não havia sido uma boa escolha, entretanto, Kankuro precisava daquilo. A separação brusca da irmã e, de certo modo, de Gaara; os comentários sobre ele nas ruas de Sunagakure; a pressão dos conselheiros; o medo de ter a vida arruinada... Motivos para se embebedar é o que não falta!

Quem dera ao menos se entregar à bebida ele conseguisse fazer em paz. Sem noção alguma da hora, ele só notou que havia exagerado quando seu refúgio foi invadido pela equipe daquele jornal maldito. Fizeram tantas perguntas em tão pouco tempo que ele mal pôde responder, por fim, na hora da maldita foto, ele espirrou e saiu com uma cara horrível.

Perder minutos preciosos lendo aquela porcaria fazia o dia de qualquer um começar mal.

Falando em perder, o prazo para achar a pessoa ideal já estava mais curto. Medidas drásticas precisavam ser tomadas!

.

O rapaz entrou tão apressado na sala do irmão que Gaara nem teve tempo tentar argumentar sobre as matérias exageradas do jornal. Kankuro apenas pegou uma chave, acenou para o Kazekage e saiu com tanta velocidade quanto entrou. Se realmente queria achar a pessoa certa, começaria a fazer uma pesquisa de campo no único lugar que poderia achar tudo sobre qualquer um: a biblioteca de arquivos.

No porão do gabinete estavam todos os documentos de Sunagakure, foram armazenados lá durante anos e mais anos. Desde as primeiras famílias que compuseram aquele lugar a até mesmo o registro de casamento de Temari.

Só de pensar o quão longe a irmã estava, Kankuro ficou com os olhos marejados pela saudade. Talvez seu progresso em achar a garota ideal pudesse esperar até que ele visse algumas fotos antigas, onde ele e os dois irmãos estavam juntos – apesar de serem apenas para documentar términos de missões, eram fotos em que Gaara e Temari apareciam.

.

Horas em uma busca incessante por alguém que lhe agradasse fez as esperanças do rapaz evaporarem por completo. Garotas mais novas faziam parte do fã-clube de Gaara, as mais velhas tinham as próprias vidas e não iriam aceitar mudar tudo da noite para o dia. Até mesmo havia dado uma olhada nos arquivos de outros rapazes, mas não era esse o problema.

Ninguém ali era o problema além dele mesmo.

Já havia estado perto de pessoas dos mais diversos jeitos, nunca havia se interessado por nenhuma. Quando comentou alto sobre o fato de sua virgindade no conselho, sabia que era algo incomum para a sua idade, mas não imaginava receber aqueles olhares de descrença sobre si.

Talvez a resposta para o amor da sua vida fosse bem mais simples do que procurar a garota ideal, poderia ser algo que ele amava a muito tempo como suas marionetes ou as bebidas – deveria confessar que a bebida era o seu grande amor do momento –. Poderia ser qualquer coisa, porque pelo visto, pessoas não eram.

.

Cabisbaixo, Kankuro já não estava com pressa para mais nada, queria apenas beber até conseguir ir dormir. Uma noite de amores com as bebidas iria livrá-lo de qualquer pensamento pessimista.

Não sabia como explicar a sua descoberta nem para si mesmo, imagine para os conselheiros ou até mesmo para Gaara!? Se Temari estivesse lá, ela iria saber o que fazer, ela sempre sabia.

Quem dera seus problemas fosse apenas se explicar para alguns velhotes e para o irmão caçula. Aquele maldito jornal iria espalhar isso aos quatro ventos, Suna inteira iria olhar para ele daquele jeito horrível, viraria chacota para os seus subordinados.

Sua vida estava acabada!

Fazendo o mesmo caminho para o bar que costumava a ir, o rapaz não se deu conta que abandonou a biblioteca de arquivos destrancada. No fim das contas, não tinha importância alguma, as únicas pessoas que iam lá eram Gaara, os novatos que arrumavam os arquivos como experiência e alguns conselheiros com saudade dos tempos de ação.

.

.

.

Kankuro acordou no dia seguinte com algo se chocando contra seu rosto e o som da porta batendo. Demorou alguns segundos até que ele conseguisse entender o que havia acontecido: Gaara – cujo não possui o aprendizado de delicadeza – jogou o odiado Gazeta de Suna em sua cara antes de ir para o gabinete.

Não era comum que seu irmão caçula fizesse isso, raramente ele acordava Kankuro para algo!

Sentando-se na cama e finalmente lendo o título exagerado, o rapaz notou o quão longe haviam ido. Uma foto antiga onde ele aparecia resgatando uma garota estava estampando o título da matéria fraudulenta: "Fim do mistério! O namoro escondido finalmente foi REVELADO! ". Ao lado, havia um recado do irmão em uma nota adesiva: "precisamos conversar".

.

Entrar naquela sala nunca havia sido tão constrangedor. Kankuro queria enfiar a cara por baixo do tapete e ficar lá escondido até saber o que falar, ou melhor, até conseguir beber daquela dádiva chamada álcool e deixar seu lado "livre" explicar tudo.

— Kankuro...

A voz de Gaara fez com que o outro despertasse dos devaneios. Rapidamente, ele se sentou na cadeira de frente ao irmão e ficou alternando o olhar de um canto para outro, enquanto inutilmente apertava as próprias pernas em uma tentativa de se acalmar.

— É mentira. — engoliu o seco, se apressando em livrar a cara de toda a baboseira que aquele jornal havia divulgado.

— Eu sei, queria me desculpar por quão longe deixei que eles fossem. A liberdade de expressão é importante, mas aquela equipe de jornalistas invadiu a sala de arquivos e vasou informações confidenciais, por sorte, erradas.

— Você também notou que era a Maki, né? — O mais velho deu um sorriso discreto, sentindo que parte de seus problemas evaporaram.

— Não acredito que pessoas que mal sabem interpretar um relatório conseguem compor um jornal — Gaara, por outro lado, parecia desacreditado — Confundir uma ninja de elite com um membro da _elite_ do país não é para qualquer idiota...

— Está tudo bem, pelo menos vão perder bastante tempo até descobrirem que não existe nenhuma Aki, jaan — o mais velho se contorcia para prender as risadas, jamais imaginou que ouviria do próprio Kazekage a incompetência dos representantes da liberdade de expressão em Sunagakure.

— O problema não é esse — o mais novo suspirou — Você está em busca de uma noiva e eles estragaram tudo. Lamento.

— Er... Sobre isso de casamento.

A face de Kankuro ficou tão vermelha que suas pinturas nem sobressaiam mais. Precisava pensar em como se explicar para o irmão, precisava descobrir em poucos segundos como aceitar suas preferencias, ou melhor, sua falta de preferencias e conseguir convencer a Gaara de que um casamento forçado não iria resolver nada.

— Eu amo as bebidas. — O mais velho retomou o diálogo, ainda mantendo a cabeça baixa.

— Isso não é novidade para ninguém, mas não pode se casar com elas.

— Bem que eu queria! — Em uma tentativa falha de se acalmar, o rapaz buscou qualquer objeto pela mesa que servisse para mudar de assunto, encontrando a antiga foto em que ele e seus irmãos estavam juntos — Se a Temari estivesse aqui, ela entenderia...

— Também posso entender, mas acho que autorizar um casamento seu com uma garrafa não seja algo realmente promissor para Suna e...

— Não é sobre Suna, Gaara! — fez questão de interromper a explicação do caçula e mostrar a foto — A Temari iria me ajudar a entender o que EU estou sentindo! Ela iria saber o que tem de errado COMIGO porque ela é a única que entende de sentimentos de nós três!

Talvez aquela fala cuspida com certa irritação não tenha sido a escolha de palavras mais feliz. Apensar de não ser a intenção, Gaara parecia ofendido agora, ou melhor, magoado. O de cabeleira vermelha encarava o irmão com certo receio em continuar aquela conversa.

— E-Ela me ajudou, talvez eu possa ajudar você.

Ouvir Gaara admitir que estava errado era algo surpreendente, mas vê-lo embaraçado e gaguejando era uma situação que jamais passou pela cabeça de Kankuro. Será que ele também sentia falta da Temari?

— Ela te ajudou como?

— Eu também não sabia o que tinha errado comigo, ela me ajudou a ver que não era nada.

— Gaara, eu estou falando sobre os meus sentimentos, o meu amor pela bebida e tentando te explicar como ele não é igual a nada que eu já tenha sentido antes e você aí falando sobre ser Kazekage de novo, jaan? Eu não acredito que você simplesmente...

— Eu sou gay!

O mais novo falou em um tom levemente mais alto, virando a cadeira completamente de costas para Kankuro. Na pequena sala, o silencio se instalou de uma forma amedrontadora até que alguns soluços de Kankuro começaram a ser ouvidos.

O mais velho sentia como se fosse um monstro egocêntrico! Todo esse tempo, Gaara precisava de alguém para conversar e ele não havia se mostrado disposto a isso. Não era só ele quem estava sofrendo com a separação da irmã, não era só ele que enfrentava problemas para achar alguém e não era só ele que importava naquele momento.

— Eu sou assexuado! — Engoliu o seco — N-Não é mentira e eu nem sei direito o porquê, só sei que eu... E-Eu acho que estou quebrado ou algo assim — falou enquanto se levantava, pronto para enfrentar o conselho e o mundo, se isso fosse fazer com que seu irmão se sentisse melhor.

Quando já estava com a mão na porta, pronto para abri-la, Kankuro ouviu o irmão falar novamente.

— Ace.

— O que? — Virando-se apenas o necessário para olhar a cabeleira vermelha de novo, agora com a cadeira virada em sua direção mais uma vez, Kankuro perguntou com certa surpresa.

— O termo é assexual ou ace.

— Como você sabe? ... então isso é, er... é normal? — O mais velho alternava entre alegria, embaraço e tentativas falhas de segurar as lagrimas que já estavam quase escorrendo de novo, mas agora de alegria.

— Temari disse que qualquer coisa é normal se é o que te faz sentir bem... — um tanto envergonhado, Gaara não tinha coragem alguma de encarar o irmão — O pensamento popular ainda é muito impregnado pelos mais velhos, Sunagakure ainda não aceitou bem que o tempo passou, as coisas evoluíram. Eu tenho medo de perder o meu cargo, por isso nunca falei absolutamente nada...

— E preferiu aguentar isso sozinho do que falar comigo? — A expressão de Kankuro era em parte tristeza e parte surpresa.

— Eu tinha medo! — O mais novo acenou negativamente — Não medo de você... Medo de você ser como eles, sabe? Vive em bares, cercado de pessoas, cercado de amigos, cercado de garotas que você tenta apresentar para mim... foi você quem começou aquele fã-clube meu, com uma piada sobre como eu era adorado pela Matsuri, lembra? Eu fiquei com medo de decepcionar você...

— Você nunca iria me decepcionar por causa disso!

— Eu não sabia!

— Confiou mais na Temari, jaan!

— Ela entende mais sobre sentimentos!

Kankuro engoliu o seco. Foi exatamente o mesmo que ele pensou, jamais imaginou que Gaara entendesse desse tipo de coisa.

— Desculpa — o mais velho pediu com bem mais calma que antes — Eu estou sendo um irmão ciumento, né?

— Tudo bem, eu deveria ter confiado mais em você... E, sobre você?

— Depois falamos sobre mim, primeiro eu quero saber se tem algum marmanjo tentando se aproveitar da inocência do meu irmãozinho, porque eu posso ser bem perigoso, sabe? — Kankuro cruzou os braços e tentou fazer a cara mais séria que conseguia, retomar o seu bom humor era o melhor a se fazer agora.

— Não sei o que vê de inocente em mim... — o Kazekage esboçou um leve sorriso, enquanto virava a cadeira novamente de costas para o irmão. Kankuro, por sua vez, desarmou aquela pose e ficou embasbacado.

— Ei, Gaara! Você vai me contar tudo, agora, jaan!

.

Depois de horas conversando com o caçula, Kankuro sentia-se revigorado e pronto para aproveitar seu novo modo de ver a vida. Entretanto, ele iria seguir o conselho do irmão e evitar ao máximo comentar isso com as pessoas, o conselho era um órgão perigoso demais e com valores fixados, o menor dos deslizes poderia ocasionar uma missão misteriosa Rank-S em um lugar que nunca ouviram falar.

Com a cabeça erguida, o jovem entrou na sala do conselho com um exemplar do jornal em mãos e pronto para dar a sua melhor cartada de todos os tempos. Iria se livrar de vez daquele casamento, mesmo que atrapalhasse um pouquinho a vida do irmão – irmãos mais velhos fazem isso às vezes, certo?

— Eu não vou me casar no domingo. — Colocou o jornal sobre a mesa, encarando a feição dos conselheiros — E nem em dia algum por enquanto. Meu relacionamento não estava sendo mantido em segredo atoa, eu precisava de tempo até descobrir o que precisava.

— Então realmente namorava com essa tal de Aki? — Tojuro parecia esforçar-se para lembrar de quem era — Não me lembro de ninguém da elite com esse nome!

— E quem disse que ela é da elite do vento? — O rapaz sorriu de canto — É um conceito novo chamado namoro à distância, muito útil.

— E descobriu algo além do que ela gosta de fazer no tempo livre? — O tom de graça que Jozeki dava as coisas era realmente irritante.

— Sim, muitas coisas válidas que vou começar a investigar em breve, na minha próxima viagem. Algo sobre uma máquina gigantesca feita de ferro. — A tranquilidade na fala indicava que Kankuro sabia bem sobre o que estava falando, por mais que fosse uma descoberta ligada aos seus subordinados — Sobre o casamento, eu me recuso a fazer essa afronta ao Kazekage!

— Afronta!? — Alguns dos homens repetiram com surpresa.

— Sim! Não poderia jamais me casar na frente do Kazekage! Entendam, Temari já tinha um relacionamento de muito tempo, eu não. É desrespeitoso que eu simplesmente arrume alguém para passar à frente de Gaara. Ele quem deve se casar primeiro.

— Mas isso... — Ryusa parecia surpreso demais coma mudança repentina de casamento.

— É POR SUNA! Não querem que eu desrespeite ao meu Kazekage e, obviamente, toda a nação que ele rege, certo? — O rapaz falou desafiador, enquanto caminhava alegremente para fora da sala de reuniões. Gaara jamais iria se casar como eles queriam.

Alguns conselheiros disputavam o exemplar de jornal para descobrir quem era a tal Aki, outros murmuravam e planejavam o casamento de Gaara e de como era necessária a construção de uma local para alocar todos os convidados ilustres e Baki, o único que não se encaixava nos dois grupos, controlava-se para não rir de toda aquela situação. Dentre os conselheiros, era o único que realmente conhecia bem o suficiente tanto Gaara quanto Kankuro para saber que Aki e tudo aquilo foi uma clara mentira para pegar idiotas.

Kankuro, já distante daquela reunião que mais parecia uma briga entre os idosos, estava caminhando calmamente em direção ao amor de sua vida: a bebida do bar da esquina.

.

.

.

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

Fanfic escrita originalmente para o Desafio do Biscoito da página FNS.  
Espero que gostem

Caso queiram ver as folhas de jornais: tenho um álbum público com elas no meu perfil do Facebook ( .351)


End file.
